Often, it is necessary to physically attach one device to another as accessory apparatus or, in the case of copier machines, additional paper tray assemblies, document feeders and device stands, prior to the primary device's initialization and subsequent proper operation. In most instances, a machine is delivered to the end-user or customer with some assembly being required to be performed by the customer. It often times is not possible for the device manufacturer's technical representatives to be present to monitor and otherwise ensure that device attachment and installation has been performed properly in advance of the machine's operation. Incorrect assembly can cause damage to the machine and/or cause injury to the customer.
What is needed in the arts is a multi-device inter-connection apparatus with means by which the primary device can ascertain whether or not an attachment assembly has been securely attached prior to device activation.